Mio's embarassment
by isumio
Summary: Mio has an accident,and things get worse when ritsu finds out. WARNING,DIAPERING AND ABDL CONTENT,read at your own risk. Rated T because it does not contain adult content.


**Hello one and all~ this is the not my usual kind of story I've be posting here,so if you are not willing to read a diapering rp,then don't read and review . needless to say,this is also my first diapering fanfic.**

**Also,it was requested that I write one,so don't expect these all to often.**

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

Mio Akiyama moved rather slowly and carefully compared to her usual gate as she snuck her way into the school gates. She was much later than she usually was for school, always arriving early with her friends,but today she had a good reason for sitting down in her seat right when the school bell ring,that 'reason' crinkling under her skirt as she sat down,her cheeks already adorned with red as she set down her bag on the side of her desk nervously.

"Yo,Mio!"Ritsu greeted all to familairly,turning to the visibly-nervous raven haired girl,although she was the only one that noticed. After all,after being someone's friend for years you should be able to pick up on these things right? "Something up?"

She reacted nervously,turning to her and trying to think of what to say. Should she tell her or not? She opened her mouth,but much to her relief the bell rang right at that moment and sawako-sensei came in,setting her things on her desk.

She sighed in relief and shook her head a little,causing ritsu to frown and turn away.

_'Today's going to be a long day..'_ Mio thought,tugging on her skirt with her right hand nervously as her left began to scribble down notes.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

Luckily for Mio,all of her friends migrated around her desk for lunch,and there was no gym period today. So besides the trek to the clubroom she wouldn't really have to leave her desk,but of course,that was the part that she was most worried about. On the way to the lightmusic club-room there were three flights of stairs,and she was certain that at least one of her friends would tag along with her.

She was musing over the plans in her head as she chatted with Ritsu and Yui on the way to the clubroom,but then her number one worry showed up to greet them before she had a good plan. She looked at the stairs worryingly as Yui started bounding up them,wondering verbally about what sweets mugi had brought to the clubroom today.

It was already a miracle that they hadn't noticed the light crinkling sound that was coming from her baby-ish undergarment,she was certain that she wouldn't be able to keep ritsu from seeing them.

_'Well,I might as well try..'_

She tugged on the back of her short school-regulation skirt,doing the best to cover it up without being do obvious. Her legs were visibly shaking,and her cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink blush.

Of course,ritsu who was a short distance below and behind her noticed this odd behavior right away and grabbed her friend's hand and her skirt,taking a quick peek at the thick,white poofy diaper underneath Mio's skirt before dropping her skirt and covering Mio's mouth with her hand to suppress the surprised yelp that she knew would come.

She made sure that Yui wasn't paying attention to them for the time being as she leaned up close to the other girls ear.

The oblivious guitarist was still trailing on about sweets and tea,and she had picked up pace,anxious to get to the clubroom as quickly as possible. Relieved to see this,Ritsu began to whisper-

"Mio,why are you wearing a diaper? Let's...make a stop before we go to the club,so you can tell me what's up."

The raven-haired girls face turned dark red as she learned she was found out and she just nodded shyly, still keeping up her attempts to minimize the obvious-ness of the thick undergarment.

"Yui,me and Mio have to do something but we'll come to the clubroom in a little bit,ok?"Ritsu called ahead as she emerged from the top of the second flight of stairs with a blushing maiden in tow.

"_Hai,Ric-chan~"_ Yui called back from somewhere above. Ritsu grinned and sped off with her hand firmly grasped around Mio's wrist.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

The drummer pulled her reluctant friend into a classroom,fairly sure that noone would come in since classes were over for the day. She straightened the black haired girl up and stared into her eyes.

"Alright Mio,tell me what's going on!"Ritsu insisted,a little to loudly in Mio's opinion.

"W-well...as I'm sure you remember my mom is a b-bit strict...a-and last night I had an accident while I was sleeping...a-a-and mommy's policy for that is that first I have to wear a d...d-diaper for several days and keep it dry. I-if I don't keep it dry...she has a-another policy for that.." She answered,her face a dark red and tears brimming at her eyes.

'_Oh,I see...she still call's her mommy?' _Ritsu thought with a snicker,embracing the only slightly larger girl warmly,stealthily lifting up her skirt enough to take a curious peek at the diaper again.

"I understand,but if you aren't so nervous about it people won't notice so easily,right?"She teased her,patting her bottom just to spite her. She had a confident feeling that she wouldn't get hit today.

She was wrong,but she wasn't hit on the head nearly as hard as usual.

"W-w-well now you've made things worse! I was perfectly dry until you scared me by lifting my skirt earlier!"She screamed at her,tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"O-o-oh...sorry..."Ritsu responded akwardly,rubbing the back of her head nervously."Do you have extras or something?"

"W-w-well yeah...I have a couple extras...but I don't know how to change one..."She mumbled the last part under her breath and rather quickly. Ritsu heard her,but she decided it was worth teasing her about it.

"What? I couldn't hear you~"She said,a cheeky grin flashing across her features.

"I s-said that I can't change my own diaper!"Mio nearly-screamed,her face red with both frustration and embarasement.

'_hehe,that's the cute expression that I was going for~' _Ritsu thought,smiling and pushing two desk next to each other.

"Well lucky for you,I know how to. Just lay down and give me the new diaper and I'll fix you right up!" She said,her grin still present.

"A-are you nuts! I'm not letting you change me!"Mio actually screamed this time,tugging on her skirt and backing up.

"Hush Mio hush! Someone will hear you and investigate."Mio nodded,but kept tugging on her skirt and glaring daggers at ritsu,who could tell that she was in hot water right now.

"Now then,would you rather face what your mother has planned for you or have me change you so you can get out of diapers faster?"

Mio thought it over for a moment,tears rolling down her cheeks as she went over both options in her head. She sighed and,ever so reluctantly,let go of her death-grip on her skirt,handed her bag to ritsu,and layed down on the desk,which she was just barely able to stay on. "J-just make it quick,there's baby powder and wipes in there..."She grumbled,closing her eyes and quietly sobbing to herself.

Ritsu sighed and took out a new diaper as well as the supplies. "It's alright Mio,we all have accidents sometimes,just calm down and don't think about it." She said,deciding that it was time to stop teasing her as she leaned over her,removing her skirt.

The brunette blushed at the sight of the yellowed-diaper belonging to the mature-teenager in front of her. She just tried to block it out of her head as she removed the tapes on the side of her diaper,slowly removing the wet diaper. She quickly disposed of the wet diaper,opened up the new diaper and slid it under mio's bottom,then wiped her clean as carefully as she could,much to Mio's obvious discomfort."S-sorry..."

Then she took out the powder and opened it up,shaking the sweet-smelling powder all over the other girls private and bum. She smiled as she finally took the front of the diaper,raising it between her legs and attaching the tapes."There,all better." She looked over her handiwork and gave Mio a quick pat on her padded bottom,a puff of powder coming out.

The raven-haired girl looked up at her with red eyes and fresh tears still streaming down her cheeks."Th-thank you.."She muttered un-happily,getting up and standing there nervously as Ritsu picked up her skirt and bent down,putting it back on her.

"You know Mio,you honestly look pretty cute in a diaper.."Ritsu said,her complexion matching Mio's lobster-like cheeks. In return for her friends comment,Mio gave her a good knock on the noggin. She gathered up her things and started heading for the door as Ritsu recovered,rubbing the cartoonish bump on her head."_Itai~_you're so mean Mio-chan~"

"T-tell them I'm not coming to the club today,I'm heading home as soon as I can,make sure that Mugi-chan takes care of elizabeth!"She said,sliding the door open and quickly rushing out without awaiting a response.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

**Well,I hope that you enjoyed that,sorry for any amount of OOC'ness ^^**

**This will be a multi-chapter story,with as few as 2 chapters unless I come up with more. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
